


Fragile

by AliveBlueBox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance, What-If, jaime lannister is an idiot, sassy brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveBlueBox/pseuds/AliveBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreamed of Brienne, just like she was the first time he kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm doing - I'm probably just bored. Yay.  
> So, I've read the books up to AFFC, but there are no real spoilers in here. I simply firmly believe that, should these two ever become a canon pairing, it would be absolutely wonderful and then one of them would be killed off. So, I wrote down my ideas as an exercise, basically.  
> I think I've fucked it up a bit with English grammar, I've probably messed with simple past and past perfect... so I would love it if you people told me what's wrong.  
> Thank you.

He dreamed of Brienne, just like she was the first time he kissed her, the first time he had her.   
He still had no idea which of the Seven gods above had made him fall for an ugly wench like her: sure, he had come to despise his dear sweet sister recently and, on the other hand, he was thankful to the Maid of Tarth for so many things and - indeed - he had started to care for her in so many ways that most of the time he simply tried not to think about it to avoid that strange sense of confusion...   
But falling in love - well, Jaime had thought that love was done with him for good. And yet, as he found out oh-so-soon, it wasn't.  
So, for some reason or some other, he did kiss her that night - it was bold and risky and he might have lost her trust forever, for sure, but Jaime Lannister had never been good at thinking before acting; apparently, though, there was a time when the gods were kind to him and that was it.   
He remembered that night in his dreams and he remembered his lady. She had never been so fragile - not before that day, nor ever again: Jaime knew she was fierce and annoying and stubborn and unbearably honorable (in an almost Ned Stark-ish way) and manly and, well, ugly most of the times - and seven hells, he even liked it that way - but not on that night, no: on that night, she was the most fragile of all human beings.  
He dreamed of her body trembling slightly and he dreamed of himself calling her 'm'lady' - not wench, not even Brienne - and lightly touching her cheek with his golden hand.  
But the dream changed.  
There she was, covered in blood and dust, her sword in her hand. 'Thank you', she was whispering to him, 'for making me feel beautiful for once in my life', and she said it again and again and again and again and all over again until it wasn't a whisper anymore, it was a battle cry and it hurt like a million Valyrian daggers stabbing him.   
When he woke up, his phantom fingers itched and he found himself cursing the Stranger again for taking her away from him.


End file.
